Demons
Demons, also known as Fallen Angels, are former members of The Council of Life who became corrupted and fell from grace. Now a mere perversion of their former Angelic selves, the demons seek nothing but the destruction and suffering of others. History Fallen angels were "naturally" created when they betrayed their own morals and virtues, falling from grace and transforming into corrupted monstrous demons. The second instance of demons being created was when Archangel Donatello became overloaded and corrupted by Xalnergy, which he then used to turn angels into demons on a mass scale. Even The Five Heavenly Kings fell victim to Donatello's corruption, transforming into demons as well. A demon uprising occured within The Council of Life. This, coupled with their war with Xir'algath at the same time, was almost enough to defeat the angels. But they held their ground, and together Archangel Michael abd Archangel Raphael banished the demons, casting them down to the realm of Icelnebratia. Donatello managed to avoid this first initial banishment, esvaping the angels and fleeing persecution. However, he would later be apprehended and imprisoned in Whitegate Fortress. From then on, all the demons were improsoned in Icelnebratia, which the angel Errapel oversaw and guarded. Despite demons being unable to escape from Icelnebratia themselves, mortal wizards found ways to (temporarily) summon them to the earthly plane of existence, as well as commune with them. However, without any physical object to bind them to this plane, these demons could not linger for too long until they were casted back down to their prison in Icelnebratia. It was then that the mortal wizards realized that the demons needed a body to inhabit or possess in order to remain on earth, as their true forms were incapable of completely materializing on the earthly plane. Whether these bodies were existing human bodies to serve as conduits, or golem-like artificially crafted vessels, it did not matter as both methods were just as effective. However, it was more diffucult for human vessels to contain the demons as sometimes their physical strength or willpower wasn't enough to keep the demonic essence within their bodies. Especially if either the demon or the human were unwilling subjects in the matter. Over the course of history, each of The Five Heavenly Kings had managed to escape Icelnebratia on one occasion each. The first time was when a mortal man named Æhnyir had stumbled into the realm. He found himself allured by The Magician's promises of power, and so he signed a contract to become a willing demonic vessel in exchange for supernatural powers. Errapel, however, saw this occur and she additionally signed a contract with Æhnyir so that she could also possess him and serve as a buffer to keep The Magician in check. However, due to this Icelnebratia was now left unguarded, and so it saw a spike in escapes and demonic activity occuring throughout The Multiverse. Eventually, the other four Heavenly Kings had also been released over time, and then subsequently re-imprisoned after their conduits had been destroyed. During the events of Cataclysm, all of the demons were freed from Icelnebratia by Archangel Donatello, to help Queen Kreel and The Xir'algath's army. Eventually, by the end of the RP when all the Multiversal energies united to become The Source, all the demons were cured of their afflictions, becoming angels once more. Social Structure/Government The demons have no organized "government" to speak of, nor are there any political offices. The race is too chaotic and violebt to be organized. The race is divided into multiple orders and groups, each one being considered its own unique species within the greater race due to each order's highly unique specific traits. Note that the following list isn't necessarily based on how powerful each order is, as some orders are equally powered. This is more based on precedence in the race. Lesser Demons These beings were originally "Guardian Angels", the regular, standard angels within the Council of Life, and the most common. That is, before they became corrupted and turned into demons. Although powerful beings in general, they are considered the least powerful of the Demons, and there's nothing too special about them. The original main task and function of this group were for each individual demon to stalk over and harrass an assigned mortal or group of mortals. However, in more recent times they had not been able to have as much direct involvement or presence in mortal affairs, and instead carry out their work from behind the scenes on an alternate plane of existence. They possess still the standard, basic features, and abilities of their race(Hellfire projection and manipulation, flight, etc.) But nothing else extra or special. Sin Knights The Sin Knights were originally Powers, the soldiers which made up The Council of Life's army. While any demon can be considered a warrior, this order is born and bred with the specific purpose of being soldiers and fighters, willing to lay down their lives in the war against whatever enemy they may face. While only about as powerful as lesser demons, Sin Knights have a far stronger fighting spirit. A unique quality of Sin Knights which sets them apart from the Powers, is that each group of Sin Knights are the personification of one of the Seven Deadly Sins; and so there are Knights of pride, Covetousness, Lust, Anger, Gluttony, Envy, and Sloth respectively, adding a greater range of Diversity. The Sin Knights serve under the command of their advising Greater Demon generals. Archangel Donatello was formerly the commander-in-chief of the Powers' army, and as The First Dark Lord he continues to command the Sin Knights. Incubi/Succubi Incubi and Succubi have often taken on the appearance of exceptionally attractive mortal men or women, but sometimes with bat or other flying animal wings on their backs. The Incubi and Succubi attack their victims(often of the opposite gender, though it all depends on the victim's orientation)at night, and allegedly prefer religiously-minded victims as well. The Incubi and Succubi seek out sleeping victims, and are said to seduce them to lower the victim's guard, before they drain the victims of their blood, breath, and life-force – even until the point that the victim could die. Some say that a Incubus or Succubus doesn’t even need to be physically present in the victim’s room to attack. It has been suggested that Incubi and Succubi can simply enter into the victims' dreams and absorb their vital energies that way. Normally, these dreams lead the victims to experience deep sleep paralysis. Greater Demons The Greater Demons, formerly Archangels, have a more powerful, stronger essence than lesser demons. They oversee, guide and command all the Lesser Demons and Sin Knights. Greater Demons are also each meant to serve a specific purpose, and each has unique powers accordingly. Some Greater Demons also act as generals to the Sin Knights. The exact number of Greater Demons is debatable, but they are fewer in number than lesser demons. However, their power compensates for the lack of numbers. The Five Heavenly Kings The Five Heavenly Kings were originally a group of angels handpicked from all the various angelic orders in The Council of Life by The Grand Seraphim himself, and had great powers bestowed upon them to accommodate their new status and influence. They were once, in fact, the second-highest "order" of angels, right below the Grand Seraphim. The Five Heavenly Kings were a group of Five abstract beings of great power: The Magician, The Emperor, The Wheel of Fate, The World, and The Moon. Some of them were even the original owners of a few of the High Archangels' artifacts, and the Five Heavenly Kings were once the original beings who served The High Archangels' purpose: to serge as advisors to The Grand Seraphim, and enact his will. They were benign rulers, but had eventually become corrupted by Archangel Donatello and turned into hideous, monstrous fallen angels. Archangel Michael and Raphael were forced to banish them from the realm of life and cast them down into Icelnebratia. The Five Heavenly Kings had many powers, but they most often wielded and commanded the arcane elemental powers respectively: Fire, Metal, Electricity, Ice and Lunar Energy. Even after their fall from grace, The Five Heavenly Kings still retained their powers that The Grand Seraphim had bestowed upon them, although as more corrupted versions. Other Additionally, there exist other Demonic beings throughout the Multiverse, that while appearing demonic, are not "true" Demons(True Demons being those who were originally true angels). Some of these beings were created and modified in Demon's experiments, while others have taken on the appearance of a demon as part of their self-aggrandizement. And still there are those who just so happen to seem demonic out of sheer coincidence. Biology Demons share a very similar anatomy with Angels, which is not that surprising considering that Demons had once been angels themselves. But, having fallen from grace and becoming mere vestiges of their once-glorious selves, their physical bodies are now solidified constructs of darkness, corruption and low-vibrational energy. It is very hard to kill a demon. They can be injured, but their bodies are incredibly dense and sturdy, so it would take a lot of force to even get to that point. The demons do have one vulnerability/weakness, and that is Primordial Energy, the energy which had once made up their life essence. Now, it burns demons to the touch. The purer the grade of Primordial Energy, the more damage it can cause to a demon. As for reproduction, that isn't possible in demons, as they are sterile beings. Demons, now no longer angels, have lost their command over Primordial energy. Instead, they have a greater chance of skillfully wielding and manipulating Xalnergy. However, this isn't an exact guarantee and not all demons may be able to succesfully control Xalnergy. Hellfire No longer angels, the demons cannot use the Angels' flames of healing. Instead, they draw upon the lower-frequency, chaotic flames of Hellfire. Demons can generate and manipulate the cursed flames of The Realm of Death, which can completely destroy anything. The color of the flames varies, but may be black, blue, white, or the normal shades of fire, although probably in some way noticeably unusual. Typically, the darker the color, the more potent and destructive the flames are. Sometimes, the flames are not generated, but instead summoned from the depths of the Realm of Death itself. Hell-fire can cause excruciating pain upon contact or instead cause instant death.